


When Sean Was

by Ink_Gypsy



Category: LOTR RPS
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-03-01
Updated: 2010-03-01
Packaged: 2017-10-07 15:28:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/66474
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ink_Gypsy/pseuds/Ink_Gypsy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sean Astin's life story encapsulated in 100 words.</p>
            </blockquote>





	When Sean Was

When Sean was a child, his world revolved around anger and loud voices, and the belief that everything that went wrong was somehow his fault.

When Sean was a teenager, his world revolved around acting, and the realization that he was good at something that could make him feel proud.

When Sean was in his twenties, his world revolved around Christine and Ally, and the hope that with them behind him, he could achieve greatness.

Now that Sean is in his thirties, his world revolves around Elijah, and the revelation that finding true love is the only success that matters.


End file.
